Tui T. Sutherland
thumb|200px|Tui Sutherland Tui T. Sutherland ist eine venezuanisch-amerikanische Schriftstellerin. Unter ihrem Namen und zahlreichen Pseudonymen wie Heather Williams, Robb Kidd und Tamara Summers schreibt sie Erzählungen, Bilderbücher, Tiergeschichten und Novellen für Kinder und Jugendliche. Außerdem ist sie ein Mitglied des Autorenteams Erin Hunter. Lebenslauf Tui Sutherland wurde am 31. Juli 1978 in Caracas geboren und von ihren Eltern nach dem neuseeländischen Vogel Tui benannt. Sie wuchs in Paraguay, in Florida und in der Dominikanischen Republik auf und zog später mit ihren Eltern nach New Jersey. Dort besuchte sie die High School und arbeitete an einem Theater, wo sie auch kleinere Rollen übernahm. Am Williams College erlangte sie den Bachelor-Abschluss (B.A.). Danach arbeitete sie einige Jahre in New York als Lektorin in einem Kinderbuchverlag. Im Juni 2009 war sie an zwei Tagen Champion in der US-amerikanischen Quizshow Jeopardy.www.makli.com Tui Sutherland ist verheiratet und lebt mit ihrem Mann und ihren zwei Söhnen in Boston, Massachusetts. Außerdem hat sie einen Hund namens Sunshine. Werke Wings of Fire *''The Dragonet Prophecy'' (1. Juli 2012) *''The Lost Heir'' (3. Januar 2013) *''The Hidden Kingdom'' (28. Mai 2013) *''The Dark Secret'' (29. Oktober 2013) *''The Brightest Night'' (29. April 2014) Seekers *''The Quest Begins'' (2008, als Erin Hunter) *''Smoke Mountain'' (2009, als Erin Hunter) *''Fire in the Sky'' (2010, als Erin Hunter) *''The Melting Sea'' (2012, als Erin Hunter) Warrior Cats * Secrets of the Clans (2007, als Erin Hunter) Avatars *''So This Is How It Ends'' (2006) *''Shadow Falling'' (2007) *''Kingdom Of Twilight'' (2008) Mo and Ella * Meet Mo and Ella (2001) * Fun with Mo and Ella (2002) Pet Trouble * Pet Trouble-Runaway Retriever (2009, als T. T. Sutherland) * Pet Trouble-Loudest Beagle on the Block (2009, als T. T. Sutherland) * Pet Trouble-Mud-Puddle Poodle (2009, als T. T. Sutherland) * Pet Trouble-Bulldog Won't Budge (2009, als T. T. Sutherland) * Pet Trouble-Oh No, Newf! (2010) * Pet Trouble-Smarty-Pants Sheltie(2010) * Pet Trouble-Bad to the Bone Boxer(2010) * Pet Trouble-Dachshund Disaster(2010) Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court *''The Caribbean'' (2008, als Rob Kidd) *''Rising In The East'' (2008, als Rob Kidd) *''The Turning Tide'' (2009, als Rob Kidd) *''Wild Waters'' (2009, als Rob Kidd) Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007, Jugenbuch, als T. T. Sutherland) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: The Movie Storybook'' (2007, als T. T. Sutherland) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: Force of Will'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: The Mystic’s Journey'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: Singapore!'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End: Saving Jack Sparrow'' (2007) Andere Bücher * Jewel Sticker Stories: Stories of the Stars (2000) * Kermit's Mixed-Up Valentines (Co-Autorin mit Emily Sollinger) (2001) * Hide and Go Peep! (2001) * Who Was Harry Houdini? (2002) * This Must Be Love (2004): Deutsch: Das muss Liebe sein! Aus dem Englischen von Bernadette Ott. Berlin-Verlag, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-8270-5119-6. (Serie Bloomsbury Kinder- und Jugendbücher.) *''He's With Me'' (2007, als Tamara Summers, Teil der I Heart Bikinis-Serie) * Nellie Oleson Meets Laura Ingalls (2007, als Heather Williams, Teil der Little House-Serie) *''Save the Date'' (2008, als Tamara Summers) *''Never Bite a Boy on the First Date'' (2009, als Tamara Summers) * Spirit Animals Book 5 (2014) * Magic Park 1,2&3 Externe Links *Tui Sutherland auf www.harpercollins.com *Tui Sutherlands Website * in der Wikipedia Quellen Kategorie:Personen